Johnny's Filthy Bandana
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: Johnny's treasured bandana goes missing. Dedicated to Olv1993, Desastrus and Blood Staind Roses.


**Disclaimer**

The rights to Beyblade belong to Takao Aoki.

**Title**

Johnny's Filthy Bandana

**Summary**

Johnny's treasured bandana goes missing.

.

"WHERE IS IT?" Johnny screamed, as he threw various empty boxes of cupcakes around his bedroom. He couldn't believe what was happening. How on earth could he be so reckless? That bandana meant everything to him and now it was gone. It was enough to make him cry, but of course he'd never show the others his tears. "GIVE ME BACK MY BANDANA ENRIQUE!" he added, glaring dangerously at Enrique.

Enrique scratched his head in confusion. "Why have you always gotta cast the blame on me?" he demanded, hurt. Sure, he spent a lot of time insulting Johnny, but for once in his life he had nothing to do with the bandana.

"Don't lie to me Enrique, I know you have it!" Johnny accused, pointing his finger at Enrique. "You're always stealing my stuff!" Like his favourite rubber duck. Shower times were no longer as fun as they once were now that Enrique had placed his grotty hands all over his poor duck.

Enrique was offended. How dare Johnny accuse him of a thief? "HEY! I don't steal your stuff!"

Johnny glared. "YOU STOLE WUV-WUV!" he exclaimed, referring to his duck. "Wuv-Wuv was in MY room LAST WEEKEND! And now it isn't there!"

Enrique flared his nostrils, annoyed at the accusation. "Why would I touch that duck? You probably hid your duck so you could accuse ME of something!" Enrique boasted. "Because you know you can't beat me in arguments!"

Oliver buried his face into his hands. He couldn't believe they were arguing...again. This was the fifteenth argument this morning. Couldn't they just accept their differences? But he knew that would never happen. Both boys seemed to live just to annoy each other. He knew he ought to do something to cease the arguing, but the fear of getting beaten up by Johnny caused him to remain silent.

"I can beat you in arguments! I can beat you in anything!" Johnny boasted.

Enrique stuck out his tongue. "No you can't. I win every category because I am smart! S-M-R-A-T!" he smirked triumphantly. He was a genius.

Oliver brought a hand to his forehead and sighed heavily. "Erm Enrique...it's..." Oliver started, but Enrique silenced him.

Johnny smirked. "You spelt smart wrong dumbass! Everyone knows it's S-M-A-R-T-E!"

"Oh dear..." Oliver mumbled under his breath. It was moments like these he wasn't sure how Enrique and Johnny were considered world-class beybladers. In fact, he was surprised how they had managed to pass first grade.

"...it's not important, you're just trying to change the topic. I'm better looking, have better fashion sense and I get laid," he explained, as if this was a great achievement.

Johnny glared again. "Better-looking? You're hideous! Better fashion? Cat vomit coloured shirt with dog diarrhoea coloured pants? Revolting! And getting laid? Girls sleep with you for your money Enrique because they know you'll give them anything!" Johnny counter argued. Oliver had to admit, Johnny raised a couple of good points. Enrique's fashion sense was appalling and money was his only attraction.

Enrique gasped. He couldn't believe this form of blasphemy. How dare this filthy fiend poke fun of him in such a disgraceful manner? He balled his fists. Time to get nasty. "You look uglier than usual without your filthy bandana!" he shouted.

Johnny gasped. "MY BANDANA ISN'T FILTHY!"

Oliver disagreed; he seriously believed it hadn't been washed. It wouldn't surprise him. Did Johnny even know how to use a washing machine? Probably not. At this precise moment and time, Robert decided to stroll in. He was wearing an AC/DC shirt and a look on his face that read, 'Don't mess with me'. He glanced over at Enrique and Johnny, shook his head and headed towards the kitchen. He wanted to listen to quality shouting; not the shouts of whiny petulant teenagers.

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT ISN'T!"

"YES. IT. IS!"

"NO. IT. ISN'T!"

Not the infamous 'yes and no' argument. Oliver wished the floor would open them up and swallow them, but he knew something like that would only happen in his imagination. Just then, Enrique fell to the floor hard. Johnny had tackled him in a fit of anger and Enrique didn't have the skills to defend himself. "Get off me you stupid person!" Enrique screamed, frantically trying to push Johnny off him.

"Hah! Not so tough without your lady friends here?" Johnny demanded, spit flying in Enrique's face. "No girls to defend you from me!" he exclaimed, with a triumphant sneer. He knew Enrique couldn't fight.

Enrique was frozen with fear. He had no ladies to defend himself with. What on earth was he going to do? He fearfully glanced at Oliver. Oliver was slightly feminine; maybe he could help? "Olivia, help me!" He shouted. Oliver frowned; Olivia? Did Enrique think he was one of his girls?

Johnny punched Enrique on the left cheek. Enrique groaned with pain. Why did Johnny have to enjoy beating people up? It wasn't fair! Enrique braced himself for another hit. He could hear Oliver yelling something about 'handing over the banana' to Enrique. Banana? What on earth would a banana do? "GIVE MY BANDANA BACK ENRIQUE!"

"I swear, I don't have your bandana!" he pleaded.

"YOU LIE!" Johnny roared, punching Enrique again.

"AIIIEEEE!" Enrique screamed, sounding much like one of his girls when they saw a random bug.

Robert heard the commotion and decided something needed to be done. Their screams were so loud they were drowning out his ipod music. He grabbed a blue rag on the table and entered the room. "STOP THIS AT ONCE!" he shouted, sounding very similar to his favourite metal artists. Johnny and Enrique stopped and watched him in fear. "The annoying sounds you make that you claim to be shouting frustrates me. I can't listen to my music due to your loudness," explained Robert, waving the blue rag around.

"Hey! That's my bandana!" Johnny shouted, pointing at the blue 'rag'. Why did Robert have it? "Where was it?"

Robert glanced down at the blue 'rag'. "I took it from your room."

"WHAT?" Oliver was surprised Robert had taken the bandana and Johnny couldn't believe Enrique hadn't taken his bandana. Meanwhile, Enrique was thinking of all the fun things he could do if he blindfolded his girlfriends during sexytime. "You stole it?" Johnny asked.

Robert shook his head. "I did not 'steal' your bandana Johnny, I simply mistook it for a common rag," he added. Judging by the state of the filthy bandana, anyone could mistake it for a rag. He flung the bandana at Enrique's face. Enrique screamed and threw it away as if it were diseased. Robert walked over and easily pushed Johnny off Enrique. As much as Johnny hated being pushed around, he wouldn't dare fight Robert.

Enrique quickly picked himself up from the ground, and dusted himself off any 'Johnny-germs'. "I told you I didn't steal your bandana," Enrique said, somewhat proudly. Johnny glared in response. He didn't like losing... especially not to Enrique. But he knew one day, he would triumph over the silly blonde. He just had to wait for the perfect moment.

.

Took me slightly longer than expected, but this is the sequel to 'Just Another Argument'. Please review and keep this fandom alive.

.


End file.
